Conventional microwave oven is divided into two parts. One is a general microwave oven cooking foods put in the- inside of a cooking room by generating microwave. The other is an oven of a grill type cooking foods put in the inside of the cooking room by the heat generated in a grill heater.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the oven of the grill type roasting foods. As shown in FIG. 1, a grill heater 3 is equipped to a upper portion of side wall of a cooking room 2 in which a turntable 1 is equipped. The grill heater 3 is fixed in the hole formed in side wall of the cooking room 2.
In order to roast the foods, first, one puts a supporting box 4 on the turntable 1. After that, as power is supplied and one selects the mode for operating the grill heater, so, the grill heater 3 starts to generate heat. The fish on the supporting box 4 is roasted by the heat generated from the grill heater 3 so that is homogeneously cooked by the turn of the turntable 1.
According to such conventional art, however, the conventional microwave oven has a disadvantage that the supporting box is needed to roast the foods like as fish, meat etc. because the grill heater 3 is fixed at the upper portion of the cooking room 2. In addition, because only one side of the fish on the supporting box is exposed to the heat of the grill heater 3 and the other side is not, it has a problem that user has to open the door of the microwave oven and upset the fish on the midterm of the cooking.
Furthermore, it has a problem that the cleaning of the grill heater is inconvenient because the oil generated by cooking of the fish is attached on the rear side of the grill heater 3.